It's a Small Vampire World
by RomanceDramaAzngrl
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, but not only her, his kids too. Victoria changes Bella. Bella has an good life with her coven. Then her coven meets the Cullen coven. What will happen? Also the Volturi is in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people this is my first Twilight story. Tell me what you think. I'm going to put up a couple more chapters of this story, then I'm gonna stop til I get your opinion. Also I'm going to work on my Teen Titans story so. And I have many stories on hold that I haven't typed or published. Well Enjoy!**

Prologue

"Bella I Don't love you anymore." Said Edward

I tried to say something, but before I did he said, "Bella promise me one thing, be safe. And I promise you that I will always forget you. Goodbye forever Bella." Then he kissed me on the forehead and left.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't even got the chance to tell him that I was pregnant, with his kids. So now I have to do this all alone.

I stood there for quite a while, still absorbing what would happen to me now.

"Hello there Bella, am I right that you're all alone now."

Victoria.

And before I knew it I was engulfed in fiery pain. I'm sorry Edward, I'm just a danger magnet.

**Well tell me what you think in a review. And remember I'm going to put up a couple of more chapters on today.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. New Bella

**Sorry guys I know I was suppose to upload this yesterday. And thanks everyone who's supporting me. Also I'm thinking of uploading stories every three to four days. So ya... sorry guys, but I have a crazy schedule...**

Chapter 1: New Bella

"Mom where's my jacket? Zach and I are about to go out on our date! I really need it! It matches my outfit!" yelled 17 year old Rosealice Jamett Swan.

"Sweetie be quiet please, Bella has gone hunting. Your jacket is on the second level living room." Said Jackie Carlton.

___________________________________________________________

-Flashback- Bella's POV

When I woke up I found two pairs of golden eyes staring down at me whispering to each other.

"When do you think she will wake up?" said a woman probably in her mid twenties with black silky hair falling down her back.

"I have no idea my sweet. Hopefully soon, its been 5 days since her change." Said a man also in his mid twenties with blonde and brown shaggy hair

I've been in pain for 5 days, I thought it would be 3? Then I heard babies crying.

"Oh please hush little ones. Your mama is still transforming." Said the black haired lady rushing with the man to 3 cribs

So I decided I would officially wake up. "Where am I and what are you talking about? Are you saying I was giving birth during my change or what?!?!"

"Oh you're awake, please calm down." Said the man

"Yes please we will explain everything to you. I'm Jackie Carson and this is my husband Bryan Carson."

"Can you please answer my question are those babies mine? And can I see them?"

"Yes they are, they're triplets. 2 girls and 1 boy. And I don't think I can let you, your bloodlust might take over. Also are you thirsty? We can go hunting, and you need to follow our diet, which are animals, no humans." Said Bryant

"I'm not thirsty! Please I want to see them!" Then I quickly rush to the crib and grabs the three babies. Then when I looked at them, they looked so similar to their father. Then I started crying, then before I knew it, it began to rain.

"Did I just do that?" I asked still holding my adorable babies. I looked at the little girl with bronze hair like her father and some brown highlights and brown beautiful eyes with red specs. I decided to name her after my parents, all four of my parents, Renee, Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle. This little girl's name is going to be Reneesme Carlie Swan. "Hello, little Reneesme. You are very cute!"

Then Jackie and Bryant looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Aren't you craving for her blood? She's half human she has blood. Aren't you wanting it? And I think you might have caused the rain. Do you know how?" asked Bryant

"No. I'm not. And I really don't know and don't care right now, I want to name my little bundles of joy." I replied

"Aww Reneesme a sweet name. Why did you name her that?" asked Jackie

"I named her after the four people who used to care for me." Then I looked at the other girl in my marble, ice cold arms. She had brown hair just like mine with some bronze highlights and green eyes with red specs. I decided to name her after my so called brothers and sisters. Rosealice for Rosalie and Alice, and Jamett for Jasper and Emmett. Perfect. "Hello little beautiful Rosealice."

"Aww another adorable name!" said Jackie

"Yes, I named her after my so called brothers and sisters. I'll explain later." Then I look at the little adorable boy. He had bronze hair and green and brown eyes mixed together, with red specs. "Then I decided to name them after these two vampires who took care of me when I was in pain. "You my little soldier are Bryan Jack Swan, named after the two vampires who cared for me and you."

"Oh my, thank you so much…." Said Bryant and Jackie said at the same time.

"Bella Swan and thank you. Now lets explain everything." And this was the moment I would be a new Bella Swan.

-Now- Bella's POV

I just finished drinking my third elk. Then I saw a mountain lion. Then I quickly snapped it's neck then drank. Then when I finished the mountain lion reminded me of _him_. Then I realized I've changed, I don't need any weakness in me.

So much has changed since I met Jackie and Bryant. My little angels have grown. It's been 30 years. They stopped growing at age 17. And already they found mates and one of my angels just got married two weeks ago.

After I named my angels I realized I can control the weather with my emotions or not, absorbs someone else's power for a short matter of time, and I'm also a mental shield. We learned that I got my weather controlling powers because when I was in my change there was a major storm. And my absorbing power and shield just works together, and of course I've had that since _he_ told me.

My angels also have special powers. Reneesme can touch someone and show them what she's seen. Bryan can shapeshift to any animal. And my little Rosealice, she can manipulate light. Which means like she can sometimes turn invisible, blind you, and make light turn darker or lighter. Their mates also have special powers, Reneesme's mate is Randy Xavier Redd his special power is that he can see bonds. Bryan's mate is Alexandra Bell (Coincedence ehh?) Whitley she can change her appearance to anyone. And Rosealice's mate is Zach Daniel Whitley (Yes Alexandra and him are brothers and sisters) and his power id that he can turn into steel. Oh yes even Jackie and Bryan has powers. Jackies power is that she when she sings she can knock someone out for 5 minutes. And Bryan's power is that he can make you feel like your being stab by 100 knives.

That's my coven, and yes I'm the leader. What time is it? I looked at my watch. Five o'clock time to head home.

My real home with my family and coven.

Nothing can go wrong….

Or can it……

**I'm gonna try to remeber to inrtoduce some more of the characters so. And if I can.. I can try and find some pics tht look similar to the character. Also I know I forgot to explain what Bella looks like now as a vampire, sorry I'm in a rush. I'll do it in the next chapter. Well also tell me what you guys think! REVIEW please.....**


	3. Author's Note! Important! Sorry!

**Sorry guys I don't like to give author's note. And might _MIGHT _have author's block, but thats why I need your help! Well read below to see how you can help. I'm going to take off this poll in 5 hours so vote quickly!**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Umm if you are a fan of my work so far. There is a poll on my page. I need help to decide which story to do. Well thanks! And Hopefully I can get my hands working! Thanks**


	4. Explanations of Characters

Explainations of New Chracters:

Bella Marie Swan- She's taller then she was human, 5'7. Her hair is a couple of small inches above her butt. She still has her brown hair, but it has some darker and lighter highlights. She has the perfect curves that any woman can envy, especially Rosalie. Her eye are silver with gold specs. Her eyes are silver do to her powers. Her lips more fuller. Let's say shes a goddess. She also have matured during the change. She spends most of her time reading, hanging out with family, being by herself, and playing the piano. Very motherly, strict, and calm. Leader of the Coven  
Mate:No  
Powers: Control weather, mental shield, and able to absorb someone's power for a certain amount of time.

Reneesme Carlie Swan(Redd)- She is 5'6. Her hair is bronze with brown highlights. Her hair is about 3 inches below her shoulders. She has a hourglass figure. Her lips are full. Her eyes are brown with gold specs. She is slightly motherly. She can get very angry...I mean angry. She spends most of her time reading books, hanging out with family or husband, and practicing her electric violin. Daughter of Bella Swan  
Mate: Randy Xavier Redd (Husband)  
Powers: Able to show people what she sees and read only human minds. ( I know I changed the powers, I thought about it so I changed them)

Rosealice Jamett Swan: She is about 5'5. Brown hair with brinze highlights. Her hair is 2 inches shorter than her mother's, and of course longer than her sister. She also have a hourglass figure, but a little bit slimmer. Her eyes are light green with gold specs, (Her eyes used to be green like her father's but due to her power it makes her ees lighter). She is a fashion girl like Alice Cullen, but not that much of a shop-a-holic. Very motherly to her family onl when they are upset. Spends most of her time shopping, hanging out with family, and practicing her electric cello(I know...).  
Mate: Zach Daniel Whitley  
Powers: Manipulating light ( Make light dimmer, brighter. With a lot of light she can turn invisible, with also a lot of light she can make light heat energ balls. and she can create light once in a while.)

Bryan Jack Swan- He is 5'7, but taller than his mother. He is like a clone of his father, same hair, same built. Once again very similar to his father inside and out. He has green eyes and gold specs. He spends most of his time daydreaming, making music, playing his acoustic or electric guitar or piano, or hanging out with family. Really hates the Cullens since they hurt his mother and his father left them alone. Very musical and protective over mother and siblings. But other then that he's really nice and friendly.  
Mate: Alexandra Bell Whitley  
Power: Shapeshifter

Bryant Carson- He is 5'10. Brown hair, hairstyle similar to Carlisle. Golden eyes, well built. He loves to design houses,(He is NOT Gay He's Married!) His job is designing houses or being a architecture. He is very friendly to everyone, and calm. Spends most of his time desning and hanging out with family. He is a little bit more mature than Jackie, but less mature than Bella  
Mate- Jackie Carson  
Powers: Able to trn into steel

Jackie Carson- Black totally straight silky hair long to the middle of her back. 5'6. Golden eyes. Has a very slim hourgalss figure. She is a doctor, but she sn't a work-a-holic. Very calm and compassionate, motherly, and caring. Spends most of her time at work or with faimly.  
Mate:Bryant Carson  
Power: Able to heal

Alexandra Whitley-She is 5'5. Curly Chaesnut hair, 3inches below her shoulders. Golden eyes, slightly muscular, but still a slim figure. Very sneaky and sly. Funny and kind. Spends most of her time shopping with Rosealice, practicing her electric violam or hanging out with family. Also can get bossy  
Mate: Bryan Jack Swan (boyfriend)  
Powers: Create illusions

Zach Whitley- He is 5'9. Brown and chesnut hair. Hairstyle in a skater dude stye. Golden eyes. Very active, brave, and smart. Spends most of his time playing sports (loves baseball), practicing his acoustic guitar, fixing p some of the cars in the garage, shopping with Rosealice, or hanging out with fmaily.  
Mate:Rosealice Jammett Swan (fiance)  
Power: Make you feel like your being stabbed and/or pinned down by 100 knives

Randy Redd- Brown hair, similar hairstyle as Zach. Almost 5'9. Golden eyes. Very protective over Reneesme. Not always the brightest, but once in awhile he has his moments. Once in awhile acts like a kid. Spends most playing his drums or bass, getting in trouble, playing around, ir hanging out with family.  
Mate: Reneesme Carlie Swan (Redd)  
Powers: Able to turn invisible

Coven Symbol- Is a silver circle and in it is a Jewel heart(Real) and a a lightning bolt going through it made of gold. Also on the borders there are blue small crystal jewels. he heart represents the love for eachother, lighnting bolt represents their leader belle or how swift and striking they are, and the blue jewels represent each member of the coven.

**Hope this is ok. Tell me what you think! I'll update once in a while, I'm grouned so I can't do much! Sorry!**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. NEW! BIG NEWS!

**Hey I'm back! I sneaked on! I'm grouned so. I finished writing the chapter after this, but I need to type. But that will take awhile since I'm grounded on the computer. Anyway I hope you guys like this. Also don't forget I have a link to pics of some putfits and other things. Just check it out if you want..**

**Any also thnak s for all the amazing reviews! It means ALOT!**

**Here you go...**

"Mom!" Exclaimed Rennesme putting down Withering Heights onto to the coffee table. "How was hunting?"

"Pretty good, you still reading that book I see." Bella said walking in to her coven's home.

"Ya, you got her so addicted to it Bells, that she won't pay attention to me." Complained Randy holding his wife beside him.

Bella laughed, and Reneesme slapped her husband head. Rosealice ran down the stairs with her vampire speed, with her fiancé, Zach, behind her.

"Mom how was hunting? Also Zach and I are going to go on a date and talk about wedding plans!" Rosealice was wearing a Abercrombie tank top with a white Adrian denim jacket matching with white bootcut jeans. Styling with pink patent peep-toe pump shoes, pink stretch bracelet, and pink lipgloss.

"It was pretty good. Where are you guys going on your date"

"Going to the lake, and don't worry mom I brought the human food. Jackie said I need some human protein in me."

"Ok sweetie, let's head out!" Said Zach wearing a red polo shirt and jeans

Then the engaged couple ran off with their in-human speed.

"Nessie where's your brother?"Asked Bella

"With Alex, writing a new song." Replied Reneesme giving Randy a passionate kiss

"I'll leave you two alone, but NO inappropriate things in here. I mean it!" Bella said then leaving the married couple and ran up the stairs into the study room.

"Hey Bella!" Said Jackie wearing a white turtle neck, black trousers, and white heels, "How was hunting? And if you're wondering Bryant went to go fix the wall in the garage, that Randy and Zach ruined. "

Bella laughed, "How many people are going to ask me that? It was fine Jackie, going to work I see."

"Yep! Also Bella…Bryant and I talked about this and…We think that we should go back to Forks."

"What?!?!" Then suddenly a thunderstorm was happening outside.

"Bella please, we think you should visit your father's grave, Bryant and I enjoyed it there, and that's where the kids were born."

"Well…" Bella pondered

"What's wrong mom? There's a thunderstorm last night, and it's just suppose to be cloudy today." Asked Bryan walking into the study wearing black pants and a blue t-shirt, with Alexandra behind him wearing a pink gathered top, flared denim jeans , and pink heels.

"Oh nothing sweetie, how's that new song coming along?" Bella Said

"It's going pretty good, but what's up? Did Aunt Jackie do something to make you mad or sad?" Replied Bryan

"I'll tell you later when your sister comes back from her date."

Bryan nodded, "Alle, call Zach and tell them to come back and I'll get Nessie, Randy, and Uncle Bryant." Bryan whispered

Quickly Alexandra called Zach, "Zach get your vampy ass over here! I don't care if you're on a date, just get over here! Fine! Whatever just get here! Bella has something to say!"

Then Bryan ran downstairs and dragged his sister and brother-in-law and yelled for Uncle Bryant to come upstairs

"God Bryan you sure now how to ruin a moment!" Complained Reneesme

"Sorry sis, mom has something to say. Alle is Rose and Zach coming?"

With that said Rosealice, Zach, and Bryant came upstairs.

"Ok what's up?" Said Rosealice with Zach holding her close to him

Everyone stared at Bella.

"Everyone…We're going to Forks, Washington."Said Bella looking at each one of them telling them that she's serious.

"What?!?!" Asked Bryan with a confused look on his face, "What for?!? We're fine here in Colorado."

"I need to visit Charlie's grave. Also I miss Forks, I had memories there. You should too, you three were born there."

"But you had painful and bad memories there." Argued Reneesme

"Well that means I'll suck it up. Darlings it's been 50 years, ( I know I changed it), and no one will probably remember us." Replied Bella being so serene

"What if the stupid Cul-" Bryan tried to say, but was cutted off

"Then fine if their there, then let them be there. Don't worry ok?"

"When are we leaving" Asked Alexandra

"Probably in 2 weeks. We'll miss the first week of school, but that's fine. Jackie and Bryant go ahead and go to Forks in 2 days, and the rest of us will be there in 2 weeks. Jackie go ahead and get a job at the hospital, Bryant get us enrolled at the school and buy us a house. Everyone else get packing. We're going to Forks."

_Where my life began and ended…..Oh Edward I miss you even though you probably don't care………_

**Hope you all liked it! Pleasaae review!**

**RomanceDramaAzngrl~**


	6. Just Face It

* * *

I'm back people! I'm so sorry! I just have so many things going on! I will try my best to upload the stories! I'm sorry! sorry this is short. My ideas aren't going so well!

I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"I can't believe mom wants to go back to that dreadful Forks," mumbled Bryan carrying 7 boxes down the stairs.

Everyone except Bryant, Jackie, and Bella were packing their stuff and put it in the moving van

Bella was talking to Bryant on the phone. Jackie and Bryant were already in Forks.

"I know sure mom had _some_ good memories there, but she also had _a lot_ of painful memories too," replied Reneesme carrying 5 boxes in her arms.

"Guys if mom wants to go back to Forks then we go to Forks," said Rosealice carrying 3 suitcases.

"My Rose is right, if Bella wants to go back then ok, "Agreed Zach defending his fiancé, " Besides that's the place where y'all were born."

"Aww thanks Zachie-kins!" Then Rosealice gave Zach a kiss on the cheeks.

"Ok you're right, but I DON'T want to see the stupid Cullens," spatted Bryan.

"Excuse me Bryan what did you say about your father and his family?" asked Bella when they finished loading their stuff into the moving van.

"Ummm…"

"Bryan," Bella sighed, "I know you hate you're father for leaving me and you three, but you need to learn to forgive him. Also Reneesme you need to be like your sister, she's alright with your father."

"I don't hate him mom, I'm just mad," Replied Rosealice.

"But Mom-" complained Reneesme.

"No buts, it's time to go."

"Mom do we have to leave Colorado? I really like it here."

"Reneesme NO excuses."

"Ya Nessie! It'll be fun!" said Randy trying to cheer his wife up.

"Fine…"

_

* * *

_

Edward's POV (

This is the same day Bella told everyone that they're going to Forks.)

I still can't beliveit. My angel is dead. I've been trying to go the Volturi, but everyone tries to stop me. I try starve myself, but they threaten or force me to no starve me.

I miss my Bella. I didn't want to leave her, but it was for her safety. Ironically though she was in an animal attack and died.

I want to be with her, feel her, smell, her and love her with all my heart, if I had one…

"Edward! Stop moping and get down here! Carlisle has something to say!!!" said my pixie-like sister, Alice.

"I'm not moping Alice." I replied once I got downstairs.

"Whatever mopey-boy," said my muscular, childish brother.

"So what is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"Well is has been 50 years so I thought we could go back to Forks."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" I YELLED.

"I know Edward, but it's time to face the past," Esme said

"Ok when…When are we leaving?"

"In two days, so when can get you enrolled at Forks."replied Carlisle.

"Ok everyone get packing! Time to leave Idaho!" said my excited 'mother'.

Alice dragged poor Jasper upstairs, Rosalie was heading to the garage to get boxes or whatever with Emmett following behind, and my parents…Wait where did ther go? Oh well…

I ran upstairs with my vampire speed and started packing to Forks…

* * *

Ok I hope you liked it! Sorry it was short again! I'll try my best to upload!

Please Review!

* * *


	7. Meeting

_**Oh BOY! It;s been FOREVER since I last updated. The thing is I didn't have to urge to write because I thought my writing was going downhill and I've been so busy. But tonight, well actually this mrning. (its' 3 o'clock my time) I stared at my Fanfic Profile and just decided to write something. It felt wrong and i just decided to just put SOMETHING down. Well here it is. It's pretty crappy. i'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyish... Haha! Well please Review! **_

* * *

Edwards POV

I walked the halls of Forks Highschool again. I walked away form my 'siblings'...I didn't care... I just wanted my Bella. I tried going to the Vollturi but silly Alice and her visions... I walked into Biology and immediately smelled three different vampire scents I have never smelled before... Wait only two I have never smelled before. The third scent I smelled before... Strawberries and...BELLA! It smelled like Bella, but the scent was slightly covered by a scent of vanilla. Hmmm... I looked and turn to see if it was Bella. It couldn't be though, she's dead. My Bella is dead and nothing can- Bella?

It was Bella! She looked just like Bella but just longer hair, taller figure, more curveous body. Bella! I was smiling as if I had gone crazy. But wait, why is that Bella? She's suppose to be dead... Why is she ali- a vampire? Oh no...She turned into a monster like me. But I don't care that's my Bella right there!

Then two girls walked up to Bella. One with bronze hair, brown eyes, and a scent of vanilla and roses. The other a little bit smaller with dark brown hair, her eyes light green, and a scent of vanilla and rosemary. They talked to her and then looked at me. Why were they looking at me? The one with bronze hair and brown eyes glared at me as if she hated me. Then she ran at me with vampire speed staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at me. I hissed back at her confused though at what she meant.

"Reneesme Carlie!" I looked over and saw my Bella calling her name. Reneesme? Interesting name... Reneesme growled at me and walked away towards the other girl and my Bella. Bella started lecturing about something.

Then she had looked at me. Slowly walked up to me. With each step closer to me the sweet scent of hers filled my nose. Then I also heard light rain occuring, which was odd since it was suppose to be clouy with a 10 percent chance of rain.

"Hello Edward..." Her sweet voice chimed.

"Bella...?" She slightly nodded and then smiled.

* * *

**_Okay I know...crappy... Well please let me know overall what do you think? Should I delete this story? _**

**_Please Review!_**

**_And I'm sooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER_**

**_Peacce_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl_**


End file.
